Matt Ortega/Walkthrough
This is the walkthrough within Matt's Route. Walkthrough Here are the walkthroughs in the first season. Their reasons of changing the English language from Italian, Spanish, Portuguese and French because the English language of the game had horrible grammars during the player's narration and its dubbing. I made some description or remarks in parenthesis on the chosen answers due to the horrible grammars within the game. Season 1 Chapter One * "I come here to jog." * "I feel a little lost." * "I came from a long way away by plane." * Throw him a stick * He made me laugh straightaway * "I prefer him to some humans." * Brush him off. * "At the park." * "Who's with?!" * "I do Krav Maga." * "I’m wearing a pair of tight shorts." * "I’m going to knock you out!" * "You teach kids?" * Dodge. * "Let’s continue!" * Show-me * "Kid?" * "I’m going to stretch." * Find an excuse * "I can read, you know!" * "I got a really good look." * Ask her about her conquest * "Oh, come on… Not another male whore!!" * "It was just physical attraction." * "She’s no example." * "I’m frightened of losing him as a friend." * Go home. * I opt taking a shower rather than putting make up on. * "Yes." * Sit down and wait * Thank him. * Hug. * "No I’m fine!" * "I wasn’t." * "He didn’t say anything in particular." * "Where is it?" * "You’re interested in his fans?" * "Pull the rug out from under his feet." * Buy it for her. * "I take one break." * "That I’m a slouch." * "Jealous?" * "I don’t undermine myself!" * "Stop." * "I’m so glad to see her!" * "I have to confess to something." * "It’s been a while…" * "Sorry…" * My mind is made up on making a move." * Be subtle. * "No." * "How would you take it?" * "What should I do?" * "Oh, so what should I do now?" * "In other words?" * "I won’t manage it." * Tell him that you’re going take him out. * Stay subtle. * Tell her about Matt. * "I’m hestiating on the electric blue bustier-dress." * "Is he coming to pick you up?" * Walk normally. * Thank him. * Be a little curt. * "My name’s (Player's name)." * "He’s gone to get me a drink." Chapter Two *Brush him off. *Everything's fine. *You two knew each other? *Stay calm. *Tell him the truth. *He's a nice guy. *What's going on? *I'm getting a taxi. *Yeah, you've got better things to do. *Stay calm. *Hesistant. *Take an interest in him. *Be curious about his work. *Don't you ever quit? *The driving was a little too impulsive! *It's Matt I'm interested in! *Are you serious? *I'm surprised. *Giving it some slice. *I select a pair of skinny fit, sky blue jeans and a white blouse. *Lot's to tell! *Tease him. *Not yet? *Daryl suggested I take part in a video clip. *I don't know yet... *Is he jealous? *Admit things. *Talk about Matt. *No, not really. *You think so? *I needed to work things off. *Accept his apology *I'm afraid of storms! *Here we go!!! *Have a snack. *Think about it. *I'm good on dancing. *Well, I don't know... *Are you going to Daryl's party? *Look for Matt. *Don't even think about it. *I asked him to come. *You're being aggresive! *How about you talk to me about it! *I'm going to take a walk. *Kiss him. *Check how you look. *Yes, please. *Tell Matt to go. *Send Matt a text. *Provoque him. (It was misspelled as provoke) *I'd like it to be Matt. *Compared to Matt... *Lisa! *Yes, that's right. *Matt disappeared a while. *He's insistent... *Thank her. *But my heart belongs to Matt. Chapter Three *Rush to take him in your arms. *How is Daryl!? *Calm down. *Put a hand on his.Thank him. *Can we see him? *What do you mean? *What do you mean? (The second time she asks him first but in a confused way) *Yes, me too! *Tease him. *He seems sturdy.* I'm just trying to understand! *Listen to him. *Talk to him about Daryl's driving. *Yes I do. *You used to race too? *Let him take the lead. *Cover up for him. (Due to Gabriel's presence) *Send Matt a message. *Tell her about Daryl. *Ask him about Matt. (She asks Colin about Matt.) *Yes I was with him. *What do you mean as usual? (Due to Colin's rude remarks) *How are you?! *Let him settle. *Ask him why. *Gabriel was looking for you. *You're the one that's going to suffer. *Retaliate. *Straighten up. *Struggle free. *I hope it's Matt! *Tell her about tonight. *I didn't really notice... *You came on stronger yesterday. *It doesn't matter! *So he does hold back! *Act innocent. (When she encounters Ryan at the elevator) *Don't get flusterred. *Catch him on his own game. *Apologize. (It was spelled "Apologise" in the game) *Let him stew. *Just a minute... *Thank him. *A black all in one suit with a lace neckline. *Pay him a compliment too. *Thank him for the invitation. *Tell him. *Should I be!? *Discreetly explain what's what on the waitress. *Talk about mom. (It was spelled as "mum" in the game) *I'm sorry... (After Matt reveals about his early life) *The Ortega tornado? *Help him by joking. *Send him a nice message. *Reply a little rashly. *Yes until I got a message from your brother. *You forbade him to see me! (Referring to Daryl's rude text message) *Why?Good job! (Giving compliments to Gabriel) *Thank him. *Decline the invitation. (She rejects Gabriel's request) *Yes! *Ask Lisa. Chapter Four *Keep your calm. (During her encounter with a creep) *Knee him to the groin. (As she fights off the creep) *Let him crawl. (She spares the creep as he left the scene before Matt arrives) *What?Thank you. (The word adds up with a dash to make it as "Thank-you.") *Thank him. *Explain what it looks like. *Stroke him. (As the player strokes her pet Austrailian Shepherd dog) *Go closer. *Stay still. *Thank him for his care. (She thanked Matt for treating her injuries) *What do you mean? *Be serious. *His declaration worries me. *Are you talking about the races? (When Matt mentions about the illegal car race) *And what? *How did you get out of it? *I understand... *Flatter him. *Provoke him. *Stroke his hair. (After the player and Matt had their first kiss) *Stay! *Hold him back. *Sprawl out onto the bed. *I was totally irrational. *None! (Being troubled between both Matt and Daryl after having a nightmare on her sleep) *Ask him to stop. (When Daryl stares at her aggressively) *That's what you think... *Are you afraid sometimes? *No, not really. *It's stupid. *Stick up for Matt. *Strawberry. (As Daryl asks her what flavor of ice cream she wants since he's gonna treat her some ice cream) *Let him do it. (While Daryl cleans up her face with his handkerchief) *Tell him to stop it. (Knowing that Daryl begins to get close to her until it was interuppted from his phone call) *I got some mini burgers. *Reassure her. *He kissed me. (She mentions about Matt who kisses her after treating her injuries) *Really? *He acted like a gentleman. (She answers Lisa's question about what happened between them afterwards) *Stop it!! *Of course not! *What if Matt's regretting it? *Pick it up quickly. (As Gabriel scarily greets her in fright but dropping her things) *Say the truth. *Stay calm and indifferent. *Yes, of course... (Accepting Gabriel's request to have lunch) *Ignore her. (When Cassidy berates her) *Give Matt the cold shoulder. (Upon meeting with Matt and Colin) *Show him your scar. (She shows her scar on her cheek to both Colin and Matt) *Are you giving a concert? (When Colin requests her to have a drink with him) *I'm capable of sulking for hours. *He should be playing it low! *Listen. *No, I'm fine. (While being asked by Colin.) *Be frank. *Joke. *Right! (As Colin mentions the time the player spent with Matt at the hospital in Chapter 2.) *Talk to him about his music. *Have you always lived in New York? *Picked out? (After Colin reveals that he lives with his father in Ohio before moving in to New York) *Say hi. (When the player bumps into Daryl.) *Tease him. *Don't call me that! *It's late... *Is something wrong?! *Make conversation. (as she explains to Matt that she was having a drink with Colin) *I don't know what you want. (After Matt admitting his feelings to her) *I know that! (She remembers about Daryl's car accident until Matt reveals to her that it's not a car accident as some people from the illegal car race are trying to kill him, making her speechless.) Chapter Five *It's ok. *I don't know... (as the player noticed about Matt for being less confident) *Say goodbye. (Before the lightning strikes during the thunder storm as she hangs up when Matt is about to say goodbye to her) *Hug him. (Giving Matt a friendly hug) *Be frank. (It was mispelled as "Be franc.") *Agree. *Follow him quietly. (as she follows Matt to the elevator) *Stay serious. *Lose patience. (When she is about to talk to Matt about yesterday) *Do you at least have proof? (It was spelled as "D'" in the initials.") *I trust you! *What has Daryl done? (Asking Matt about what his brother did as he briefly explains everything knowing it was complicated.) *Worry for Matt. *You can't protect him all the time. *Wow! Beautiful! (She became amused on Matt's motorbike) *It's impressive! (She was excited to rode on Matt's motorbike) *It's not a young lady... *Arch my back. (She archs her back after Matt finally explains about his motorbike which is later revealed as the Suzuki Hayabusa model) *No...Kiss him. (When Matt finally kisses her passionately) *Grab hold of him. *Take off his jacket. (She finally gives in during their intense romantic moment but Matt stops her) *He's too cute... *What if somebody surprises us? (She mentions to Matt about their boss Ryan) *Play along. *Play along. (Same answer from the first) *Place a hand on the back of his neck. (As both became romantically intense inside the elevator) *Just my luck!... (After Cassidy caught them red-handed from their naughtiness inside the elevator.) *Accept. (She accepts Lisa's request to eat lunch at Felipe's.) *Sulk. *That's great! (After Matt reveals his role in Colin's Route where he helps Colin and his band Nightmareden on their concerts) *That's ok, a week goes by quickly. *Apologize for being late. *Matt and I kissed again. *What do you mean saucier? *We didn't go any further. *It's complicated. (When Lisa mentions about Daryl) *What do you mean? *He's a knockout!!! *What do you mean? (She spills the same word as the first when Lisa explains to her about the man she hangs out with until she backs out on his apartment realizing that the man she hangs out was a dominant person) *Oh sorry... (After Matt reveals he was talking to Gabriel to raise his salary) *What?! (After Matt tells her that he's gonna leave tomorrow with Colin) *You better had. *You're in for a treat! (Matt reveals the location in Colin's concert is in Miami, Florida) *He's really nice! *Send Matt a text message. *Reply. (When she receives a text message to Daryl) *A horror movie. *Make him climb onto the sofa. *Be naughty. (When Matt replies her text message stating that they made a safe trip in Miami) *Say hello. (Being confronted by Cassidy) *Defend yourself. *Assume it. *Make yourself up lightly. (It adds up with a dash during the sentence) *I choose to put a vivid lipstick on. *I choose a rock top and a black mini skirt. *I wear my hair down. *"J'adore" by Dior of course! (As she sprays the chosen perfume) *Enter the bar. *Let him act. (She finally meets Matt not knowing it was Daryl in disguise while posing as his brother) *Throw yourself back into his arms. *What impression did I give you? *Thank him. *Be good. *Encourage him. *Talk to him about Miami. *Yes I'm starved... *Nudge him aside to take some too. *You always told me to play down. *And what can you do? *Yes, I've never done that! *Be naughty. *Make him an indecent proposal. *Stay calm. (As both witnessed one of the gangsters' attack as he threatens Matt before leaving) *What's going on?? *What are you talking about?! (When Matt was mistaken as Daryl by the gangsters) *Accept. (As Matt angrily tries to tell her not to come knowing it was very dangerous) *You're still in Florida? (Realizing that Matt was still in Florida after the latter she hangs out with turned out to be Daryl who poses as him during the bar scene and being confronted by a gangster) *Lie. (She pretends to hang out with Lisa since she was hang out with Daryl while posing as Matt as she lies to the real Matt) *Yell him on the phone! (After Daryl replies on her phone call after posing his brother Matt) Chapter Six *He's got some explaining to do... *Rush towards the body. (After finding out Daryl was knocked unconscious while in shirtless) *Bawl him out. *Look at his tattoo. (When the player examines Daryl's skull with full of roses and the name "Bella Muerte" tattoo on his left chest) *The poor thing! (After knowing that Daryl was seriously injured presumably from a beating made by one of the Mexican gangsters he had encountered while posing as Matt as she became sympathized to him) *Insist for calling emergency services. *I'm sorry... (as she angrily yells him in apology) *What did they want? *I want to know so as to protect Matt. (Angrily mad at Daryl to know more between him and his brother Matt) *Why a warning? (Realizing that Daryl disguises himself as Matt by changing different clothes due to being hunted by a group of Mexican gangsters) *Ask him what it means. (Trying to question Daryl as he answers about his tattoo being a symbol of Santa Muerte) *It's a beautiful tattoo. *Why? (After Daryl apologizes to her for posing as his brother Matt) *You were gonna come up! *Calm down?! *Stay dumbfounded. (After Daryl admiting his liking to her) *Leave Matt out of it! *I feel he's being honest. *Absolutely, not. (Rejecting his feelings due to his actions) *I thought it was Matt! (she remembers about Daryl's declaration and became guilty for being so gullable) *Hug him. (as she hugs her pet Austrialian Shepherd dog) *I put bubble bath. *Tell him to leave me alone. (As she replies Daryl's text message) *Stretch. *Buy some time. (She lies to Matt for the second time as she receives his text message) *Accommodate the truth. *Joke. (As Matt thinks she was mad at him) *Lisa, everything's wrong... *Where do I start?... *I confused Daryl with Matt... (She informs Lisa about Daryl disguises as his brother Matt to make her confused) *Explains everything from the beginning. *The perfume. *I told you, no!! *We need to talk. *Daryl passed himself off as you. (She finally tells Matt about his brother Daryl who poses as him) *Go straight to the point. *I had a problem with my vision... *I should have caught on quicker! (Realizing that Matt does not listen to her explaination as she emotionally leaves to the elevator but Matt barged inside knowing she was upset) *We didn't go any further! *Because I have feelings for you. (She finally admits her feelings to Matt) *Stay silent. (As Matt passionately kisses her inside the elevator) *Let yourself be led. (As both continues to make out) *Arch my back. (While they continued making out) *Everything's so complicated! *Think back to Matt's kiss. (Remembering both making out inside the elevator) *I hope he won't get Matt involved. *Maybe Matt has one too? (She thinks Matt also has a tattoo like Daryl's. But he has no tattoo seen in the first chapter) *I like tattoos. *Are you ok? (When Matt calls her on the mobile phone) *Did it go well? *I didn't think about it... *I forgot. (She forgot to tell him the whole thing) *He didn't want me to call emergency services!! (As she explains to Matt that his brother Daryl stubbornly didn't want to go to the hospital) *Answer! *You did well! (She compliments Matt for training the kids at the Gym) *Take your time... *Give a kick. (During sparring with Matt after he lectures her) *Don't you think I feel bad enough? (After Matt apologizes to her for crucially grabs her hold during their spar) *Tell me if I've messed everything up! *Say, yes. *And it's better that way! (As she and Matt are spending together a few days later and they don't talk about Daryl because of his actions) *I'd like to stop hiding. *Giggle. *Tease him. *Tonight? (When Matt requests to come visit to his house) *Stay polite. (While confronted by Cassidy) *Thank him. (After Colin rudely glares at Cassidy before she walks away in disgust) *What do you mean? *The great goose? *I choose Rihanna. (as she chose the song) *I love Aubade. (She always meant about the silk "babydoll" but it is a spaghetti strapped see-through silk mini dress with her panties beneath it) *A coral pink dress narrowed on the waist. *Evening! *Stilettos. *Kiss him. (When she arrives at Matt's house) *Matt, it's too sweet... (Complimenting about the interior of Matt's house) *Have you lived here for long? (Asking Matt if he lives in Brooklyn as he confirms that he lives here for a few years) *It looks good! *Settle down comfortably. *Stay quiet. *Kiss him. (As she kisses to Matt's lips) *Don't keep control. (As both continues to make out) *Let him stew. *It looks delicious. (Trying some of Matt's own desserts) *Propose to do it. (She proposes to Matt that she can open the aerosol cream) *Make fun. (After Matt got sprayed by the aerosol cream on his face and shirt) *Grab the aerosol cream. (When Matt is about to prank her but Matt eventually put the cream onto her neck, ruining her pink dress) *You're gonna have to take my dress off. *You are too... (As Matt compliments on her choice of intimate wear) *I feel good in your arms... (After she took off both Matt's jacket and shirt to show him in shirtless) *Smile at him. (As she and Matt makes out and they went intimate) *It's too cute! *Giggle. *Throw him a cushion. (After he told her that they're about to be late at work) *Ok... *Apologize. (When Gabriel is behind them knowing that both were late) *Do you think he twigged? *Discreetly imitates the duchess for Lisa. *Gabriel didn't see anything. *Where are we going? Chapter Seven *I've been ready since last night. *My finest lingerie... *I've taken of something of everything, just in case... *I'm hoping for a romantic weekend... *Tease him. *Are we going on a motorbike? *To be honest, that's fine by me. *How are we going, then? *Provoke him. *Fantastic! (As Matt decides to go on a horseback riding with two horses) *Mike? (When Matt refers him as their family friend) *Did he come here with Daryl? *Yes, very much!! *Play along. *I feel good! (As she goes for a horseback riding) *I've got some experience in horse riding. (The "got" word is missing so it translates in the game as "I've some experience in horse riding.") *You had a great idea! *Don't change the subject! *No, I'm not. (She was almost falling into the horse but she drops her cellphone) *Get down by yourself. (As she gets down to the horse just for Matt) *Give him a kiss. (As Matt retrieves her cellphone after she had dropped) *I have a soft spot for you. *I've never heard of sociopaths like you! *What did you like about me at first? (She asks Matt about why he likes her in the first place) *That's not an answer! *Nibble his ear. *Call out to Matt for help! (As her horse is losing control due to the gunshots as calls Matt for help) *What was that? (Asking Matt about the gunshot after he calmed the horse from losing control) *Yes, I'd like you to... (She agrees to let Matt ride on her horse back to the ranch) *It's really pretty! (Impressed about the hut they were staying) *Reassure him. *Be naughty. *A babydoll...(As mentioned above, it's the spaghetti strap see-through silk mini dress and her panties beneath it. ("She loves to say in short words.")) *Yes? *Strike a pose. *Flirt. (When Matt is beside you after she was surprised to see him in shirtless but wearing a pair of red sweatpants) *Look at him. *Kiss him. (She finally shows her wild side when it comes to their intimate moments) *Don't say anything. *Brush a hand through his hair. (As Matt is about to make out with her) *Tell him how attractive he is. (It was mispelled as "his" in the last sentence. As the scene where Matt took off her intimate wear and she asked him if he was attractive and he finally made love to her after presumably took off his sweatpants when they had sex) *Yes! (After they had sex last night) *Hold him back. *Do you wanna talk about it? (After finding out that Matt has a large vertical scar on his back which was inflicted in the illegal car race as Matt claims it was an accident in the past) *Don't insist. *Act innocent. (When Matt playfully saw her in topless) *I'd like it to last forever... *Talk about it. *Are you religious? *Tell me about your grandmother. *Talk about training. *I had a wonderful time! *Wouldn't you like to stay the night? (She requests Matt to stay for the night but refuses as he wanted to return the pickup truck from his friend) *Assume. *I'm being serious! *Bend down and stroke him. *Thank for (her pet name). *We went for a stroll in the forest, hand in hand... We went horseback riding. *I think I really like him. *Laugh. (When Lisa mentions what Matt did to her last night) *And not just the night... *Answer confidently. (When Gabriel asked her) *Straighten my hair. *Let him continue. *Grab his neck to encourage him. (When Matt passionately makes out with her as she does the same to him but it was interuppted when she drops her things) *Whack him on the legs. *Get up. (When Gabriel arrives being puzzled to see both her and Matt) *Smile. (As Gabriel noticed her clumsiness) *Refuse the offer. (As Gabriel invites her to have lunch but refuses) *Smile at Gabriel (When she meets both Gabriel and Cassidy) *Is Cassidy coming with us? *Yes, of course! *What does he mean? (When Gabriel became awkward about both her and Matt are in a relationship. *Accept Felipe's dish. (As she and Gabriel had lunch at Felipe's) *Yes, I've made some friends. *I practiced combat sports. *Kick it. *I'll take the shower! *Go with the flow.(Realizing that Matt is behind her while they took a shower together romantically) *Be naughty. (She remarks that Matt's work at the Gym is better than in Carter Corp until Matt leans her to the shower wall telling her that he had been thinking of her yesterday after what they did at Gabriel's office) *Thank him. (As she thanked Colin for paying their sandwiches) *Be curious. *It's Matt who had the hots for me. *Cool! (When Colin invites her to his night concert) *Jeez... is that okay? *Did he talked about us, in Miami? (It has no "ed" in the last word) *Return his kiss. (When Matt makes out on her) *Thank him. *Is it really that complicated? *Poor thing... *That I'd like to see!! *What do you mean? (After Matt became angered from his phone call coming from his brother Daryl as he tells her to stay with Colin) *Is it Daryl? *Offer him support. (She tries to offer him some support but Matt refuses) *I don't need anybody taking care of me! *Try reasoning with him. *I'm tired of his secrets...(After Matt walks away) Chapter Eight *Create a diversion. (After seeing the Ortega brothers fought off the Mexican gangsters) *Don't say anything. *How courageous of him! *Shout out to Daryl! (After seeing Matt was beaten and taken away by the Mexican gangsters) *Go!! *They're they are! *Hang on. *Encourage Daryl. *What happened?! *He wanted to help you!! (When Daryl blames Matt for interfering) *Give him hell. *Are you serious? *Is that supposed to make me feel better? *Sit still. *Let Daryl deal with it. *Don't lose him! *He's gonna handle it! (Knowing that Daryl is doing his best to rescue his brother Matt) *Let Daryl concentrate. *The feeling is fantastic! *Scream. *I find him impressive! (Complimenting on Daryl's driving skills) *They're gonna let him go! *Patience?! *No!! (Daryl tells her to stay at his car but she refuses) *Wait patiently. *Sorry... *I'm scared of hurting him. (Due to Matt's serious injuries from the beating) *Go home by my own means. *Ask him if he's gonna be alright. *Don't say anything... (When Daryl compliments about both of them) *You're not as bad as you make out to be... *It's a painful memory. (Remembering the times she was angry at Daryl for posing as Matt in Chapter 6) *Look for the kit! *Prick my ears up. *What do we do now? *What would you like, Matt? *Sit on the edge of the seat. *I'm scared for you... *Say nothing.(When Matt tells Daryl to take her home) *Don't answer. *Stay silent. *What's so funny? *Like, making arrangements? *Who was the gangster in the yellow car? (She asks Daryl about the gangster who rode a yellow sports car) *Was Matt part of the gang too? *Matt also has his share of responsibility! *Why is he sad? *Take him into my arms. (When Daryl brought up he and Matt's complicated past) *Listen to his explanation. *How long for?! *I should manage it... (Daryl tells her to cover up for Matt from Gabriel due to their family issues) *I need to talk it over with Matt!! *I don't have the choice. *I want to see Matt... *Push him out of the way. (As she pushes her pet Austrailian Shepherd dog in annoyance) *I don't know what to think. *Tell him. *I can't... *He got a call.(When she explains to Lisa anout the whole thing happened to Matt) *It's more complicated than I thought! *It was awful. *I'm worked up. *I think she's right. (Knowing of Lisa's advice) *Pretext a bad night. (When Gabriel asked her why she is nervous) *Wait. *I understand. *Another graphic designer? *Don't let myself be intimidated. *I feel relieved! *I miss Matt... *Go to bed. *What if it's Matt?! *Go and join him! *Walk calmly. *Take hold of his face. *Come up. *I need you. (She really needs Matt) *Show him what I want. (As Matt finally spends the night at her apartment) *Draw him to me. (After Matt took off her jacket to reveal her spaghetti strap see-through silk mini dress and her panties) *Tighten my thighs around his waist (As Matt finally touches her skin beneath her silk mini dress whom she calls it as a thin babydoll) *I want him, entirely... (After Matt took off his jacket and shirt and they make love for the second time. At the portrait on the secret scene, Matt was naked when he made love to her indicates that he took off his hipster jeans while doing this) *Kiss him. *What's wrong? *Would you like something to drink? *Yes, of course! *Be helpful. (Daryl had a phone call with her) *What have you done? Chapter Nine *Call Daryl. *Take a cab. *Look for him around the patio. (As she searches for Daryl at his villa) *Approach him calmly. (After finding out Daryl is hanging out with several girls while sitting like a prince) *Don't you dare talk to me like that! (Finally lashing out on Daryl) *Because I'm right? *He's right... (Daryl finally scolds her knowing that she didn't like him in the first place) *That's too easy! *No. *Look elsewhere. *Let him continue. (When Daryl explains to her about what happened to Matt in their conflicted past due to a car accident) *Was it really an accident? *Did you put the drugs there? *What if the gang finds out? *It's what you want. *He's hiding something from me... (Daryl finally answers her question about Matt's changing behavior and he tells her that he needs some space) *Sometimes you have to talk. *Sorry? *Tell him to let go. (After she slaps Daryl for ruining his brother Matt and her relationship to him.) *I want him to let go!! *Let go of me now. *Shout at Daryl! (When Matt arrives the scene) *It was just a little smack... *Apologize. *I'm in a way then... (Matt finally lashes out on her before she stomps them away angrily) *Wait for Matt. *Have another drink. *Giggle about the slap. (As she mentions about how she slapped Daryl earlier) *Execute a dance step. *Throw myself into his arms (As she throws herself into Matt's arms as she danced with the party goers) *Tease him. (By the time she was in a drunken state when Matt scolds her) *Defend myself. *I feel dizzy... (She became dizzy for too much drinking alcohol as Matt helps her) *Burst out laughing. *Nobody's watching... (She lost out of balance as she fell into the pool) *Challenge him. *Approach him cunningly. (As revenge for Matt who puts whipped cream on her in Chapter 6, she drags him into the pool) *Just watch me! *Assume my act. *Kiss him. *I fell. (When Daryl shows up) *What's he looking at? *His little act is pathetic. *Eye him up. (Upon looking at Matt who finally took off his wet jacket and shirt to show him in shirtless) *I didn't fall into the pool on purpose! *Show him! *Help him. (During the intimate scene, Matt finally puts her into the sofa as she helps him took off her remaining wet jeans) *Initiate action. (She finally rolls over to nibble his bare chest until she presumably took off his wet hipster jeans to touch his sensitive spot to make him groan. I guess Matt's sensitive spot must be his balls that make him groaned) *I love sleeping late! (After she and Matt had sex for the third time) *Moan. *Yes!! *In your dreams! *Is he Mr. Perfect? *Yes, I understand. *Send Matt a message too. *Say hi. *I slapped him! (She explains to Lisa about how she slapped Daryl during the party at his villa) *The guy from the gang is behind bars. *Daryl seemed sure of himself. *He caught me by surprise with Daryl. *I worry about Matt. *I don't know... *I drank a little too much. *Matt played the knight. *Keep the rest to myself. *No... *At least he has beautiful hands!... *It's good for him to see his friends. *He's phoning about Matt. (When Daryl calls her on her mobile phone) *On my way home. *Listen to what he has to say. *I've other things to do... *Accept his apology. (As she accepts Daryl's apology) *Matt is my boyfriend! *What happened between you two last night? (It changed from "two" to "too") *What's the matter with him? *What do you mean? *Stop it with your secrets! (She scolds Daryl for his secrets) *I'm glad to have my colleague back. *Ask him how he is. *Having difficulty concentrating? *What the matter? *Be romantic. *What's wrong with it? *What's the problem? (She finally scolds Matt knowing that he always change the subject when it comes to his secrets especially his change of mood) *Has it got something to do with your accident? *Too early to let me into your life? *All in all, I know nothing about you... (She continues to argue with Matt) *He's frightened... (Knowing that he was afraid to say his deep secrets to her) *STOP IT! (Matt finally shows his anger mood to her until he admited that he killed his ex-girlfriend when she is about to leave the garage) Chapter Ten *Stay silent. (After Matt reveals his secret to her for killing his ex-girlfriend named Lana) *Listen to him. (When Matt explains to her about what happened in the past) *Listen to him. (Like the first, Matt continues to explain about what happened to Lana) *It's horrible... (After Matt tells her everything about his tragic past that Lana fell into his motorbike while taking on a sharp curve in a fast speed and was fatally struck into the truck. But she died shortly when both were immediately taken to the hospital. But on the next season, Lana was alive and she was the one who instigates the accident inflicted on him) *Don't say that! *I'm so sorry. (She condolences Matt for what happened to Lana) *Be understanding. *Don't stop. *Calm down. (As Lisa tries to follow her realizing she was very upset) *Matt's left me. (He left knowing that he really needs some space) *Talk to her about Lana. (She tries to talk to Lisa about Matt's ex-girlfriend Lana) *Really? (Lisa mentions that Matt was confiding on her) *Yeah, you're probably right. *Apologize. (The word "z" is replaced with an "s". She finally apologizes to Ryan for her rash behavior when she bumps into him) *Answer seriously. *It's very chic! *Say hi to Colin. (She intervenes both Matt and Colin's conversation which she greets him) *He's kind... *I hope Matt won't say anything... *Yes, straightaway! (When Gabriel requests her to come to his office along with Mark Leviels) *They saw I wasn't well! (Seems that it was Ryan who informed both Gabriel and Mark about her being so upset) Category:Walkthrough Category:Matt Ortega